


Inner Crisis (Yearning)

by BrytteMystere



Category: Le Secret d'Henri | Henri's Secret
Genre: Allusions to attempted assault, F/M, Henri's Secret chapter 4, Le Secret d'Henri chapitre 4, Lyla dealing with the aftermath of scenes 50 to 52
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrytteMystere/pseuds/BrytteMystere
Summary: ‘Would they have had enough taking my phone away? Or... would they have tried to take more than that?’The mere idea left her nauseous.‘Henri saved me. He came back. He saved me.’





	Inner Crisis (Yearning)

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve started to play the new Beemov game, Henri’s Secret, and since this fandom seems dreadfully small I thought maybe if I posted this little drabble, others would be encouraged to write for it. That said, this takes place at the end of chapter 4 in-game, scenes 51-52 (this is, from when Henri saves Lyla to her giving him dry clothes to change into). Now, keep in mind Lyla just went through something quite traumatic in many ways, because a fear us girls have constantly in mind almost did happen to her, so be careful in case you have triggers related to assault.

_“Not long ago you were almost assaulted and your only worry is my health?”_

 

_“The mere idea of losing someone I love terrifies me.”_

          It was true, and yet Henri’s words haunted her.

          Lyla had distracted herself as much as she had been able to. All in all, with Henri’s unwavering ability to keep her attention regardless of what he did or didn’t do, it hadn’t been hard. For as long as she had been able to talk to him, to learn a bit more about him, to drown her senses in his presence... well, she had been fine enough.

          Her being was steady, and her fear seemed far, far away. Maybe it had been due to his latest White Knight role in her life, maybe it had been her admission of how her own feelings towards him... One way or another, Henri’s presence had made her feel safe.

_‘And now he’s gone...’_

 

          The worst part, she guessed, was being alone. Had her parents arrived already, had Alex been at home... Maybe, just maybe, she would have been able to avoid dealing with her feelings a bit longer.

          Sitting on her bed, she pondered the pros and cons of calling Henri, if only to hear his voice again. To lose herself back into the maelstrom of feelings he brought forth without even meaning to. However, doing such a thing would worry him, and she was well aware he would still beat himself up for her almost assault.

          A slight pain made her realise she had been unconsciously caressing the same arm she had been held by, her lips pressed in a thin line when she realised there would probably be quite the obvious bruise there in the morning, if not already. Lyla didn’t want to see it, for her bruised arm was the starkest proof of how dangerous the situation had been. Three to one was hardly fair, and even had she been able to down one, the other two would have had no problem immobilizing her in the meantime. _Had_ had no trouble immobilizing her.

          She could remember it with a level of clarity she would rather not have, the feeling of being cornered, surrounded, _defenceless_.

_‘Would they have had enough taking my phone away? Or... would they have tried to take more than that?’_

          The mere idea left her nauseous.

_‘Henri saved me. He came back. He saved me.’_

          Closing her eyes, she at last changed into dry clothes, leaving the wet ones wrapped in her towel by her bed. Burrowing into her sheets, she kept her eyes firmly closed and begged for sleep to take her.

          No such luck. However, Lyla was nothing if not stubborn (as Henri bluntly affirmed not long ago), so she remained curled up, eyes closed, as her little cocoon warmed up, clinging to the drowsiness her exhaustion granted her, till her parents’ return allowed her to fully give herself to sleep.

          She would deal with things in the morning.

* * *

           Dreaming with Henri again that night didn’t come as a surprise. He held her tightly, and as his warmth lulled her fully into the sort of peace she hadn’t quite felt before, Lyla wouldn’t have been able to tell why Jay’s rendition of Francis Cabrel’s _Je l’aime à mourir_ was playing in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> There, that’s the thing. As we wait for chapter 5, I just wanted Lyla to more or less deal with the aftermath of what happened in scene 50. And maybe it will be dealt with in-game (gosh this one really didn’t wait ‘till chapter 23 to deal with heavy stuff), but well. Here it’s my version of events?


End file.
